


Lost in the forest

by Alexasnow



Category: Jonas Armstrong - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Rough Sex, Threats, Torture, does not follow series's sequence of events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wondering through the forest Narelle runs in to Robin Hood and soon ends up in the middle of a chase only to be captured by Guy, as Guy takes her into the dungeon he decides to see how far Narelle will go for her freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The wickedness of Guy

I had only gone for a stroll in Sherwood Forest, I did not realize my sense of direction was so faulty, I was lost, every tree looked the same. A sharp stab in my chest, as I heard a noise behind me, I turned sharply, there was nothing there, I was hearing things.  
The next moment I was knocked to the ground, I screamed in shock, I heard a man apologizing profusely, I could assume no danger or I had just had the god fortune to run in to the most polite criminal in the forest. I lifted myself to my elbows, I looked up to a tall slender man, in brown leather, he was rather easy on the eyes, his long brown messy hair cutting over his eyebrow, he offered me his hand. As he lifted me, he smiled wryly, I felt myself blush, and I looked to him once more before turning away.

"Why are you alone in the forest?, there are dangerous outlaws wondering this forest"

"So I have heard but I love nature so intended to take a short detour before going home, but I appear to be lost"

"Would you like an escort?"

He offered me his arm "my lady"

I smiled. He looked to me mischievously "What?" 

I questioned as he scanned my face "Nothing, I just don't recall seeing your beautiful face around here before"

My cheeks now a permanent blush, this strangers flattery was unnerving me, he slid his fingers across my cheek, gently tickling my skin, I closed my eyes. I was torn out of my blissful reverie by a shout piercing through the silence of the forest. "Hood!"

A man on in black leather, upon a black horse was charging towards us, the stranger pulled me behind him, pulling a bow masterfully, arrow ready. 

"Gisborne!, you can leave my forest now"

"Who's this hood?, flavor of the week?"

I felt brow furrow at the insinuation, but again blush at the thought, the impending fear took hold when I saw this knight was not alone. 

"Run!"

The stranger gripped my hand dragging me away from danger; the forest became a blur as we charged away. Somehow we were cut off at the pass, now surrounded, back to back with the stranger; I had no weapon to point out in my defense. I was afraid; I took a sharp intake of breath as they closed in upon us.  
I felt the stranger dragged away from me, shouting and cursing in the process. The knight grabbed me from behind, one hand lightly upon my throat, holding his blade across my throat, pressing his lips to my ear "you are under arrest"

"For what?" I squeaked.

"Consorting with outlaws"

"Outlaws?"

"Yes, you have aided me in capturing Robin Hood"

I have no idea why I did what I did next, as he used his sword to point at Robin, I drew my elbow to my captures stomach, he lurched back, winded, I ran at one of the men holding this Robin Hood, he escaped. I attempted to follow, my arm grabbed mid run, face to face with this knight, he towered over me, his dark eyes staring down coldly into mine "Well I would have spared your life, but now you have aided an outlaw the penalty is death"

The word death seemed to linger in the air as if to taunt me. He bound my hands, dragging me on his horse behind him, I felt panicked, I hadn't known what possessed me, I couldn't breathe, my breathe was caught in my throat. I felt terror as we drew close to the castle, I couldn't stop shaking. Pulling me off his horse, it was all happening so fast, dragging me up into the castle, then down into the dungeon, he threw me into cell, following close behind. 

He turned me to face him "So hood has new allies does he?"

I was shocked into silence by the volume of his voice, and the proximity of him. He pressed himself against me, as he backed me into the wall of the cell, my wrists ached as they were pressed to the wall tied so tightly. My breath became shallow, his eyes dropped to my heaving bosom, he licked his lips before locking eyes with me.

"Then again maybe if you please me, I could have mercy on you"

His voice deep and commanding, I swallowed deeply "Well what will it be?, the hang man noose around your pretty little neck, or mercy?"

"Mercy"

"Good choice" he growled.

He dropped down to remove a dagger from his boot, placing the cool blade to my skin "Please, I asked for mercy"

He drew the blade down sharply cutting my bodice open, he drew the blade up my thighs to the top, my dress now open at both sides. I could feel the cold wind dancing over my exposed breasts and thighs it made me shiver.

"Mmm, resist me and I will take you by force, and then I will have you hanged, do you understand me?"

I nodded as he repeated his question impatiently, I believed he would act upon his threat, so I tried to be as willing as I could manage; he grabbed the back of my neck, kissing me roughly, biting my bottom lip. He forced his tongue into my mouth; as he removed his shirt, I would have enjoyed the sight of his muscular, slender form if he hadn't just been threatening me, I was still trying to focus on pleasing him.  
He pulled away from the kiss, then began kissing my neck trailing lower, I moaned unintentionally as he stopped at my breasts, I grew louder as he began to grope them harshly, bringing his tongue to my hardened nipples, flicking his tongue back and forth before taking me in his mouth, sucking viciously, I expected I would cry out in pain but I cried out in a frenzied state of arousal, this encouraged him to continue as roughly with my other breast. I felt overcome with the pleasure his rough touch aroused within me, I had thought I would be frightened or revolted, I had never been taken this way before, I had only had gentle lovers, I did not know that there was pleasure to be had in being taken so roughly, and I had no idea how much I would enjoy it. My juices flowed over my lips, dribbling down my leg. I begged him to continue amid moans of appreciation and ecstasy, this encouraged his passion.  
He slid his fingers between my legs, he pushed his fingers inside me, I jolted in shock, then trembled with pleasure as he groaned in my ear, breathlessly “Your more than enjoying this aren't you, you are so wet for me, you want me to fuck you don’t you?”

His words thrilled me. "Yes, yes" I moaned without thinking, lost in passion, drunk of my lust. He pulled out his fingers slick with my juices, sucking at his fingers greedily. “You taste as good as you look, mmm”  
He dropped his trousers as fast as he could manage. Springing free an impressive erection, I gazed at his glorious hard on as he pulled my dress aside, circling my dripping wet lips with the head of his throbbing cock before plunging himself deep inside me, he pulled out slowly, then roughly filled me up to the hilt, slowly pulling out then slamming back in with ease as my juices covered him, each slapping noise as he rammed himself back inside me was satisfying "oh god you’re so tight and so wet" He groaned into my ear, grunting with each powerful thrust, he pounded me into a mind blowing orgasm, as he hit the right spot with each deep thrust, I cried out, gripping his hair tightly in my hands, bucking as my orgasm peaked then slowly subsided, the ragged horny feeling hadn't subsided, I wanted more, as my orgasm tightened me around his cock breathlessly he gasped "oh god"  
His deep guttural moans resounded throughout the cell as he came, releasing himself inside me. I ached for more; he pulled out quickly after he came. Dressing himself, was he did an evil grin was playing over his lips.  
"You have more than pleased me however we can't be lenient to those who aid outlaws can we, you will hang tomorrow"

"You promised me mercy!"

"You have served your purpose, delicious as you were, I have a reputation to uphold, Guy the merciful doesn't have the same ring to it"

He laughed darkly as slammed the prison door and locked me in, blowing me a kiss as he strutted away triumphantly. How could I have been so foolish to fall for that? I covered myself with my arms, about to give in to despair when I caught sight off the outlaw cloaked, he brought his finger to his lips and winked.

"You saved me, only fair I return the favor"

He whispered, pretending to offer me last rights, I became aware of my open bodice, he didn't eye me, he was a gentleman in fact he looked to me concerned. He passed me a shirt to cover my modesty, I was grateful in that instance that I chose to help him back in the forest.  
It was a rush to escape the castle with the guards chasing us, I turned in time to see guy in the distance, I couldn't resist waving, and watching his angry reaction to my taunt, it pleased me immensely. Robin grabbed my hand dragging me back into the forest, we ran for a while before stopping. We looked behind us to ensure there was no pursuit and if there was it was a distance away.

“Are you OK?”

“Fine thanks to you”

“Always glad to help a damsel in distress, especially if she already saved you”

He laughed. “So I guess I am an outlaw now, what do you do as an outlaw?”

“Well that’s up to you, you are welcome to join me, as your fighting instincts are amazing”

“Thank you, I guess my choices are bad guy, good guy or death, hmmmm”

“You need to think, really?”

“I am joking, lead the way”

“I am so glad I bumped into you”

He smiled broadly. This was a good man but I could tell this would be trouble and that would not be the last time I saw that man, Gisborne I think he called him.


	2. Becoming an outlaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narelle now must come to grips with how much her life will change as an outlaw

Following Robin in to the forest, I knew any life I could have had was over, I was now an outlaw. I had saved him, and now he had returned the favour. My mind drifted to Gisborne, and I felt a fool for trusting his word , he had used me in the worst way, when I was at my most vulnerable, I choked back a sob as we chased through the forest. Pulling at a rope he revealed a his hideout, he was trusting me, and I had no intention of breaking such a trust.

 

"After you" Robin smiled, gallantly letting me in first, dropping the camouflaged hatch behind him.

 

We stood in silence waiting for the guards to give up the search. My rage rose within me when I saw Gisborne on my trail, he dismounted and called out "Narelle I have the power to give you your life back, you have been foolish helping a lawless criminal, but we can forgive you if you hand him over to us"

 

He looked round in the silence as if expecting a response, I was seething, why would he think me foolish enough to trust his word again.

 

"Fine, I have enjoyed all I need of you" he taunted.

 

Robin held me back, whispering "He is trying to bait you, don't let him" he talked me round quickly, I held my silence, I would not let him claim anything more of me.

 

Eventually he grew furious, and left with his guards in tow. We held back for a time not wishing to take any chances. When we finally emerged, I was more than ready to take up his cause. "So what is it you do exactly?, I only hear what they tell us, and I am now doubting its the truth"

 

"I do what I can for the people, as the true king would not wish it to be this way, so I do what I can"

 

"A good Samaritan, strange to hear after all the lies they fed us about you"

 

"Well the truth is often stranger than fiction"

 

"So your not just a pretty face" I teased.

 

His cheeks flushed, he stammered "We should go and join the others"

 

"Do you think they will accept me?" I felt a strange sense of worry come over me.

 

"Any enemy of the law, and Gisborne is welcome, don't worry I will vouch for you" he smiled. His confidence and charm returning after his mild embarrassment, I had been rather amused by his cute babbling, rather endearing to see a man struck off kilter by a simple compliment.

 

I followed him on toward a worn shack, three men eyeing me with suspicion. Two of them looked rather sweet than formidable, the slender tall fellow had short scruffy black hair, and thin facial hair was the only thing to show him to be man rather than boy. The second had a jittery manner to him, seemed harmless, his ginger hair only added to the gentleness of his face. The was only one man who looked gruff, and intimidating, he was larger, and his hair on his head an face was wild and bushy. His eyes did not move from me, were as the others looked to Robin for their cue.

 

"John, you can stop your suspicion, she is with us, I will vouch for her"

 

He grumbled, standing up as we drew closer, he was an intimidating figure, towering over me, still holding to his harsh manner, eyes steely and fixed. Finally I saw a thaw in the chill toward me. "Well if Robin says your to be trusted, I wont question it"

 

I took that as the best welcome I was going to get of this John, so I smiled, and introduced myself "I am Narelle, its nice to meet you"

 

"Do you know what kind of life you have set yourself up for?, you can't go back to your family, you now live on the outside, we struggle to survive at times, we have to fight often, are you ready for that?" John posed very harshly.

 

I understood the need for him to declare the cold hard truth to me, to know whether I had the mettle to be among them. I wasn't sure if I was ready, but my choices were few, and if I could do some good in this life I saw no harm in it. So after a time, I looked to him and stated more confidently than I felt "Yes I am"

 

He was convinced, he added "We shall see then wont we"

 

I nodded, the other two seemed more congenial toward me "I hear you saved Robin from Gisbourne"

 

I nodded. "Well that's enough for me" he cried enthusiastically.

 

"Me to" the third man stated.

 

"Where are my manner's I should introduce you to everyone, this is Much, and Will, we have another member who is hunting in the forest, Allan"

 

I sat among them, feeling like the odd man out, I didn't belong here, I yearned for home comforts, an easier life. I sighed heavily knowing that this was a big change, not only was I living in the forest but now I was forbidden to return home, so I had no home. They seemed like a good group, and yet I couldn't help but berate my good nature for getting me into this mess. I looked to the uncomfortable beds thinking there was no room for me here, a hand upon my shoulder pulled me from my reverie "Don't worry, there is room for you here, and I will find you better clothes" he smiled kindly.

 

I placed my hand upon his, and took comfort in knowing I had an ally. I must of held on to his hand too long, as my hand traced his retreating hand, I felt a strange awkwardness, he felt it to as his cheeks flushed, and he walked round, as if sitting further away from me was safer for him. That both amused, and offended me, but I had more important things to worry about, so I also brushed off the moment like it had not happened. I spent the entire night listening to them talk about old times, missions and their risks came up, John pushed it as if he wanted me to be aware of the danger, he obviously thought me naïve, and I didn't care to correct him, I remained silent. Allan returned, and they ate, I refused, I would not eat animals, my mother and father told me I was strange, and that I would grow up weak with it, but I had been just fine, and stuck with it ever since. Robin disappeared, and when he returned he had fruit, apples were all he could find, but I was grateful for his effort on my behalf. I ate them quickly, as I was ravenous.

 

"Giving her preferential treatment aye" Allan teased.

 

"Can hardly have her starving now can we" he fixed Allan with a glare.

 

He seemed nice enough, but he had a weaseley quality to him, that made me weary. I had barely said a word, I felt I had no right to, I was not one of them, at least not yet. They began to talk of turning in, and I realised I had nowhere to sleep, so I sat there at a loss, wondering how harsh the ground was. Luckily it wasn't too cold as yet "You can have my bunk" Robin again read my mind.

 

"I couldn't do that to you" I stressed.

 

"Your not doing anything, I am offering, need you alert for our first mission together tomorrow" his winning smile made me nervous, so I took him up on it just to escape the strange tension. 

 

Thankfully no one was awake so I wasn't forced into any strained conversation, I didn't have the energy for it, the stress of the day had caught up with me, and my mind was still racing. I didn't imagine I would sleep, due to my thoughts racing around my head calling for attention, too many questions, the exhaustion silenced them, and it dragged me into a heavy slumber.


	3. The first mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narelle finds out her first mission

I awoke to see Robins expectant face "morning" he chirped.

I had barely opened my eyes, he was far too cheery for this time of day, I didn't acknowledge him but he didn't move, he just looked to me. I pulled up, feeling every muscle cry out as I placed my feet to ground, the bed was harsh but still better than the cold ground I reminded myself.

"Robin it is too early to be so enthused"

"It's a beautiful day, the day we rob the sheriff of Nottingham"

"Oh is that all" I cried.

I looked to him, but he was unflinching, he was serious. As I pulled up my back throbbed, my hips were slow and the motion painful. I was making for the river, I was not awake enough for this, but I would be, the chill in the air told me so.

I stopped at the brink of the water, calling them all to turn around, I pulled off the robe, and knowing this would hurt I jumped in, the cold water winded me. After I recovered from the shock, the water burned but I pulled under, as I stepped out again, I was more than awake. I grabbed the robe, and dried quickly, and pulled the robe back around me.

"Are you decent?" Robin called.

"Yes Robin" I shouted over.

He strode over passing me a shirt, trousers and boots. "Present from a friend"

He leant closer, and whispered "I am afraid I wasn't very gentlemanly, I saw everything, now that image will distract me all day" he bit his lip and walked away smiling.

My cheeks were the only warm thing upon my body, I felt awkward as I dressed, and I avoided eye contact as we set off. Walking toward Nottingham I wondered if he had a plan, and what we were robbing. As we drew closer, the warmth of the sun finally giving me back some mobility, I caught up with him. I called after him "what are we robbing?, and how?"

"The food stores, too many are starving, we intend to distract, the guards and take what we can"

"How are you going to distract them?"

"We will find a way"

"That's your plan?, there is no plan, seriously, we need to see how many guards are present, and then find a method to draw them all away"

"Are you volunteering to be our distraction, I mean given what I have seen you would distract any man" a wry smile crossed his face.

"How would I draw them away, I am dressed in rags?"

"You do know how to flirt don't you?" He teased.

"Yes of course" I growled.

"Look, I will find you a dress just wait here"

I thought again it was in jest, but he returned with a beautiful long flowing light green dress, he passed it to me "you want me to look away" he grinned.

"Yes"

"It doesn't matter I have already witnessed the beauty beneath"

"Are you going to keep teasing me?"

"Tease you?, I could tease you if you would like" a wicked grin across his face, as he pulled closer "but sadly this isn't the time" he sighed.

Pulling away, I felt nervous, he had been so close, I was shaking a little. I was a bit disappointed when he backed away, but thankful I wasn't ready for any complications. I hid and dressed up for my role. I walked over to the guards, smiling seductively I hoped, it was more likely I looked awkward.

"Who are you?" One of the guards laden in armour purred.

"Why I am a gift for the hard working men of the sheriff"

Their eyes widened as I undid the lace on the bodice enough to reveal a little more cleavage. "Well if the sheriff insists"

All but one followed after me, I looked to him "do you not wish to enjoy yourself?" I called.

"I will wait my turn, let them do what they wish with you first" I shuddered at the thought.

The followed on, into the woods, luckily they spent so much time arguing over who would go first, Robin, John, will and much knocked them unconscious, and ties them up.

"Oh thank god, they were making my skin crawl with all of their disturbing thoughts"

"Forgive their wondering eyes, they are only human, and I would not have let them hurt you" he assured.

That was the first moment I felt safe in his company, I found comfort in his sincerity, and enjoyed his flirtation.

We took as much as we could manage after seeing to the last man, I kept watch. I spied an on coming group of the sheriffs men "Robin we have to go, men are approaching"

They rushed off into the forest, I was about to follow when a hand grabbed my leg, I knocked the guard out, properly this time. But now I was in the wake of the on coming soldiers, I cringed when I heard a familiar voice "Narelle alive a well I see"

I turned to see guy, dismounting his house, he walked up to me, grabbing my arm "what are you doing here hmm?" He questioned.

"Robin abandon you has he" he laughed.

"Sir the stores have been robbed" a guard from behind me called.

"You little theif, first helping and out law then stealing how far do you intend to fall"

"Never down to your level, of that I am sure"

He slapped me harshly across the face, my skin and eyes a blaze as I turned to him, pulling a small blade to his throat.

I felt his guards sword press to my back "drop it"

I was shaking with rage, but I took may time pulling the blade away.

"Should we kill her sir?"

"That would be a service to the town but no she is a useful bargaining chip, Robin will come for her, and we will have him, do hear that, you will be helping us catch Robin Hood"

"I will not help you"

"Co-operate and I give you my word you will not be harmed"

"Your word means nothing to me gisborne"

"Oh your still upset over our little moment"

He rounded me, stopping behind me, pulling his lips to my ear "you can hardly blame me can you, your a very beautiful woman, and you were at my mercy"

My skin crawled as traced his gloved hands over my shoulders, pulling my hair back, pressing his lips to my neck. I tried to pull away, but he held me in place, gripping my wrists holding them out before me, I pulled against him, he just laughed "tie her up, she will try to run, and gag her, she will run that mouth to, and I don't care to hear it"

I screamed loudly, before they got near me, guy was forced to hold to his ears, I was amused by his pain. I evaded one guard, racing toward the forest. I didn't get far, even surrounded I fought hard, it took a few solid hooks to ground me. Even then I was still kicking and screaming, I made it as difficult as possible. Eventually after a long exhausting fight, they placed me on a horse, bound and gagged, and worst of all, they placed me with guy, who was both ill tempered, and amused that I would be riding with him.

"You have more spirit than I gave you credit for" he laughed.

The side of my face throbbed, I looked on helplessly as I returned to were I had started.


	4. In the castle walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narelle must find a way to escape, or find a way to make her time in the castle bearable

Stuck in the castle, Gisborne taunted me with the title of guest, but I knew as did he I was his prisoner. The sheriff only spared me because gisborne talked him round, and in a short time I began to see the sheriffs influence upon Gisborne, how he begrudgingly did as he was told, as he worked him under his boot. I found myself empathising with him, it sickened me to do so, but I saw the strain and exhaustion in his eyes.

I made the mistake of letting my good nature get the better of me, Gisborne was sitting head in hands, I placed my hand upon his shoulder, he looked up at me, when he met my eyes he turned. He jumped up and seized my throat, pinning me to the wall "don't you dare pity me" he hissed.

I closed my eyes, his grip did not tighten, I could still breathe. "It was not pity, or do you not know the difference" I strained.

He loosened his grip, keeping me pressed to the wall, he looked as if he wanted to say something comforting, but in the end he chose to be cruel. His lips pressed to my ear "I remember exactly how you look beneath this dress, maybe I was too hasty saying I had gotten all I wanted, perhaps there is more, hmm, it will be your choice, sleep in the cells or come to my chambers"

He released me, a wicked smile playing about his lips. I was left to consider his proposal, I was unsure if the prison was safer. But to take to the bed of my enemy willingly made my stomach turn, despite my moment of empathy I still did not trust, or like Gisborne. As he left to conduct business I wondered the castle, a guard one step behind me the whole way.

The sherif stopped me, I thought him gone, he called me in, asking me to sit "you know you only live because Gisborne convinced me you had some worth, bait to lure Robin Hood. I don't trust you, I think you will bring nothing but trouble, you maybe beautiful my dear, but no pretty face is ever worth the trouble" he narrowed his eyes.

I didn't put my brain in gear before the words spilled from my mouth "I have seen the way you treat him, no wonder he is twisted under the heel of your boot"

"Now this is hilarious, first you defend the outlaw, and now Gisborne" he laughed hysterically.

"I feel for any who must suffer you"

My anger making me forget myself "you forget you are my guest, I could change that in an instant" 

He drew back his hand to slap me, I gripped his wrist and head butted him solidly breaking his nose. The blood rushing, the pain all slowed him from crying out. But my guard was hot on my heels, grabbing my arm he halted me, I turned pulling my wrist free, holding a fighting stance when I heard "Narelle put your fists away its me"

Pulling the hood free, I saw robins smiling face "what took you so long?" I teased. 

He grabbed the next to guards smashing their heads to the wall, throwing me parts of their armour, and clothes, the clothes were ill fitting, and the armour was heavy but it his me well, well enough to escape unseen, luckily they were too busy attending to the sheriff. As we stepped free of the castle, I heard the sheriff cry out, but it was too late, we rode slowly and unsuspiciously toward freedom. Once in the forest safe from prying eyes, I removed the guards clothes, but held on to them, still in my dress, now a little crinkled.

"Who gave you that?"

"Gisborne"

"You let him dress you?" He sounded shocked.

"This or nothing, I think the dress was preferable" I fixed him with a glare.

"I am sorry, it does suit you, are you ok, he didn't hurt you did he?"

"Not exactly no"

"What does that mean?" He cried.

"He protected me from the sheriff, but he did not appreciate my kindness"

"You were kind to Gisborne?"

"It's a character flaw, I am kind to a fault"

"Yes I see that, I am glad your safe, let's forget Gisborne, and I will show you all the families we helped with that food"

He guided me into a village, families, children, husbands and wives. He introduced me as a good friend who without my help nothing could have been done. As another family thanked me, and their children chimed "I got to eat, I was so hungry, thank you"

I felt a wave of emotion, as the last family embraced me, and thanked me for my kindness, my eyes misted over. I turned to Robin "thank you, that was a wonderful thing you did"

"We did" he corrected.

He took my hand, guiding me back toward the forest "so can you handle a life as an outlaw or have you been frightened off? Either way I will understand" he implored.

"Robin, of course I will stay" I assured him.

He sighed, looking to me smiling "don't heroes normally receive a kiss from a fair maiden" his smile reached his eyes.

I raised my eye brow, I was about to lean in and kiss his cheek, when he turned to face me, gripping my waist he pulled me to him. "No a kiss on the cheek isn't enough for such a daring rescue" he purred.

My cheeks a flame, I could feel the tension, his body pressed to mine, he slowly backed me against a tree. He looked at me as he traced my lips with his finger, I trembled as his soft touch made me tense with anticipation. Finally he pulled me into a passionate kiss, his lips pressing heavily to mine, his lips were soft, and wet. Our kiss sealed perfectly, his tongue pushed my lips apart, tracing over mine. He pressed more harshly against me as the passion became hunger, and urgency.

A voice in the distance barely audible at first, so became a loud ringing cry "master"

Robin, didn't pull away, his fingers intertwined in my hair, his lustful kiss was both soft and forceful. We both had began to moan softly into each other's mouths, I gripped his hips pulling him to me. 

The calls were becoming desperate, Robin broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to mine. "Now that was definitely a heroes kiss" he groaned. "Shame to cut such a moment short, but we should return to our hideout, to safety, and we will continue this, I will make sure of it" he smiled, biting his lip as he pulled away, grabbing my hand and leading me back to camp.

They actually seemed happy to see me, I was starting to feel like I belonged, my feelings for Robin I was unsure of, I didn't know as to whether it was a good idea to risk falling for such a man.


	5. Unsure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narelle unsure of her feeling for Robin, finds assurance, then doubt as she tries to figure it out.

"Robin we received a note while you were away" Much stated rather nervously. Then fell silent.

"Well don't hold us in suspense much"

His eyes dropped to ground, looking quickly to me, then back to Robin.

"It's from Marion"

I wondered who this Marion was, by the reactions, and expressions I could guess, I felt awkward. A moment ago I felt unsure, now I knew it was something, as jealously was inspired in me.

I simply stated "I can leave if this isn't for my ears"

"No it's fine" Robin assured me.

But the evasive eye contact said it all, I felt ill at ease, I grew more on edge when he went off to meet her. Waiting with the others was no less awkward, the silence was difficult to stand, but Much blathering nervously didn't help either. I knew he did it out of kindness, as well as his own discomfort.

"Much, do not worry, I am fine" I squeezed his shoulder.

He looked at me with complete and utter confusion, which forced me to ask "what is it?"

"Well I am used to being told to shut up, it's strange to hear someone appreciate me, I don't know what to say"

I smiled "then say nothing, and know I appreciate what you are trying to do"

He shifted nervously, backing away slowly. I took to the forest wondering a distance from the camp, my thought filtering back to the tinge of jealousy I felt when they spoke her name, the light in Robins eyes spoke volumes of their involvement. 

"The forest is no place for a beautiful woman to walk alone, there are outlaws wondering around" 

I turned to see Robin smiling, he walked over to me, gripping my waist "where were we, oh yes I remember"

He took me into a hungry kiss swiftly before I could even utter a word, backing me to a tree, the force of kiss became more pressing as he leant in to me, deepening the kiss.

Brushing my hair free of my shoulders, he broke the kiss, to trail soft and gentle kisses along the nape of my neck. I moaned softly "Robin, wait, really are we to do it here" I gasped as his tongue traced up my neck.

He whispered in my ear "why not here, we are out of sight, you need only to not cry out my name too loudly" he purred.

This seemed a bit rushed as if he was proving something to me, or to himself, but I couldn't bring myself to refuse, as he began unlacing the top of my dress, I bit my lip, I wanted this now, I didn't care where we were anymore as my lust took me.

I pushed my hand into his trousers, taking him in hand, he hadn't expected me to be so bold, but the delighted growl told me to continue. I traced his shaft slowly, caressing the head softly with my fingertips, his cock twitched, and hardened at my touch. I only increased my pressure and speed when he was at his full length, pre cum wet upon my fingers. Before I could tease him further he hoisted up my dress, pulling my underwear free of my legs, tracing his fingers up my legs, over my thighs. Snaking his right hand inward, between my legs, finding me wet, he groaned "wet for me already" 

His fingers traced over my clit, I trembled, he slid his fingers down and pushed them inside me. I was forced to grip his shoulders as my legs buckled, pumping his fingers in and out of me, until I my breath was short, and climax was slowly building within me, and he stopped short, taking his fingers back to my clit. All the while, I continued to tease his throbbing cock, using the pre-cum to give an ease to my hand sliding up and down his length.   
I was thrilled by his agile fingers. I shouldn't have been so shocked archers had to be good with their hands, I tried to pull him into a kiss but he pulled away "no, I want to watch your face, see that ecstasy upon your beautiful face" he whispered.

Those words were thrilling, his eyes upon me aroused me, but also made me feel mildly self-conscious. My nerves faded, as his fingers circling my clit brought me to a heady orgasm, I tilted my head back, groaning loudly, and only as the waves of pleasure slowed did I recall I was in the middle of the forest.

Robin smiled widely "now that was a delight to the ears and to the eyes"

Lifting me, pressing me harshly to tree, he pressed his cock to my entrance. He pushed inside me slowly but with ease as I was dripping wet with arousal. He groaned softly as he filled me, enjoying the feel of me. He pulled back out slowly, then slammed inside me, forcing my back to the tree, it stung, but the pleasure of the force and friction of his delightfully harsh thrusts was more than worth it. He continued this rhythm, until he harden within me drawing close to his own release, he quickened his pace, until his cries rang out into the forest, his warmth released inside me, he trembled as the aftershocks thrilled him. Both of us gripping to the other, me to his shoulders, and him to my hips.

After a time he released me, I stood on my own a bit shakily at first. He slid his fingers into my hair, kissing me softly "that was amazing"

I nodded, it had been, despite the location. He guided me back to camp, my cheeks burned as they gave us a knowing look. "Bloody hell the whole forest could hear you two" Alan teased.

My cheeks were on fire "I don't care who heard us, it was an amazing" He kissed me again.

"I didn't need to know that, or hear that, I can never look at either of you two again after this" Much stated flustered.

John and will were both silent, either to embarrassed, or shocked to speak, I was thankful for their silence in the matter.

"We have nobles to rob don't we?, to work then you lot" Robin cried into the uncomfortable silence.

Everyone got ready, walking ahead of us, Robin grabbed my hand "You do know I care for you Narelle, it's not just what happened back there, even though it was amazing"

I felt assured, it had been silly for me to be jealous, this was going somewhere. As we robbed nobles at the road side, I felt like more like a member of the group as they included me in the plans.

We had taken a fair amount, and we were on our way to Locksley to redistribute some of this wealth, when we were forced to hide. The sheriff and his men were calling for more from people who had nothing; he was taking whatever they had, including people into slavery. I was furious, but I waited for Robin’s word.

"What do we do?" I whispered.

"Well as luck would have it, there are enough of us to take them on, all take a guard" he pointed to our respective target.

We all crept round, I rendered the guard unconscious chocking him long enough to make him faint rather than die. He struggled, but I held my hand to his mouth holding his silence. His arms flailed, but failed to reach me, thankfully, so the element of surprise remained with us, and the guard didn’t have to die. 

An arrow pointed to the sheriff, I kept Gisborne in my sight, holding a dagger in hand as a warning, he tried to move forward, I threw the dagger just passed his nose, nicking the skin. “That was only a warning, the next will be inches to the right”

He begrudgingly held back, I could see his anger bubbling at the surface, wanting to get at us, but being unable to was riling him, this amused me. 

"Hood, you're interference is bothersome, I will return with more guards, and I shall take double" he cried, as he retreated. 

Gisborne riding passed me so he could taunt me "Oh I hear his Marion has returned, you will soon be forgotten, there will be a moment in which he has to choose, he will choose her. And I will gladly take you if you get on your knees and beg" he laughed darkly, sounding assured of himself as he retreated.

The villagers were relieved, and annoyed, aware it wasn't over, and it would start a new tomorrow. We had to do something, I was wracking my brains to a plan but Gisborne's words kept ringing in my ears, and once again I was not so sure.


	6. Who can I trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narelle no longer knows who she can trust as things change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: THERE IS A TORTURE SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER

I did begin to see less and less of Robin over the next few months, the group seemed to become more awkward around me. Given Guy’s cruel whispers made me suspicious, so I decided to follow after him one day. I was able to remain hidden, I felt is wrong to follow, but my curiosity was like a hungry animal, it needed to be fed, and it spurred me on. I was able to make a million justifications for each step I followed, finally he halted in the middle of the woods, and he let out a strange whistle, to which a hidden party replied. My heart sunk when I saw Marion run out to him, he clung to her, springing her round, a light in his eyes that I had never seen, I was furious for him keeping me in the dark upon this, it would not have been easy to hear, but it would have been respectful. I felt betrayed, I knew this meeting was not for my eyes, hence the secrecy; they spoke of robbing stores of food from the sheriff. Their smiles passed to each other turned my stomach, Guy of all people, was right. They kissed each other goodbye, I could not look, and as the rage burning within me needed no more fuel. I rushed off, to beat Robin back to camp, only to run into a group of guards.

“What do we have here?” One guard posed.

“Is she lost do you think?” another joked.

“No, in fact she can help us find him, she is his little concubine” Guy taunted.

I cursed my luck, the one time I choose to follow, Guy had to be on his trail, I groaned inwardly. I was out numbered, common sense told me to lay down my weapons, but my pride had already taken a harsh blow, it was not willing to be erased completely. So I stood defiant, I held my sword up, readying myself for their attack. They all rushed at once, I pulled myself out of their path, letting them crash into each other. But they were not all so foolish, one guard swung his blade, I held up my sword in a defensive motion, the blades met with an a long clang, he pressed the blade closer, pushing all his weight down upon it. I felt my feet slipping upon the uneven ground, I was straining to hold him at bay, a harsh blow to the back of my head ended the fight.

It was a cruel wake up call, ice water burned at my skin, shocking me awake. I slowly became aware of my surroundings and the dull ache in the back of my head. I was in the dungeons, where this whole madness had started, how fitting it should end here, who did I think I was playing outlaw.

“Good morning, sleep well?” I strained to look up at the owner of the voice, it was the sheriff, he looked small next to the jailer holding the pail.

Both looked intent upon hurting me, I would not manage to talk my way out of this one. Both of them looked at me with distain.

“Maybe she can’t talk, well do be sure to find her voice, and when you find it, get her to give up Robin hood I am rather sick of his interference” he grumbled as he stepped out.

The jailer, pulled a small wooden table closer, placing a leather buddle upon it, he rolled it out for effect. Putting all manner of torture apparatus on show, the blood dried, and caked upon most of them. My eyes widened when he pulled free what looked like a clamp like device, I didn’t want to discover the use for each. They all were for one purpose, to cause pain and suffering, to loosen my tongue, hand over a man I had been falling for, who had betrayed me. And yet I could not bring myself to hand him over, I became resigned to the fearful thought that I would die here. My blood would stain the ground, and my screams would fill the void of silence that I held to.

“Are you sure you won’t talk?” He pressed before he began.

I didn’t even lift my head to look at him; I no longer wanted to see what was in store for me. What I would have to endure, I steeled my frayed nerves as lifted a heavy metal object, my heart leapt with fear, putting all manner of thoughts into my mind. He dragged down the shirt freeing my arm, I tried to steady my heavy breathes. I couldn’t control the shaking that took me before the white hot flame was pressed to my skin forcing screams of pure agony from me, he continue this until he ran out of room upon my arm, allowing me a respite before the next torture began. He untied me from the chair, I dropped to ground, reeling from the burns that continued to seer at my raw skin, I could smell my own flesh burning. I dragged myself up only to throw up. The smell was nauseating, and the pain had disorientated me. I staggered forward my throat burning, I dropped to my knees, then to ground, I must have fainted.

When I was roused again, I shrieked like a banshee, thinking the next round of torture was about to begin, the person holding to me gingerly came slowly into focus. It was not the jailor, it was guy, I did not know whether I should be relieved. I tried to push him away but I was still too weak "I know you have no reason to trust me, but I did not imagine the sheriff would have you tortured, it must be the princes arrival" he mused.

I was suspicious of his motives, so I had to ask "Why do you care?" I croaked.

"A lot has happened in this time, I have to hold a front for the guards they work for the sheriff and would gladly take my place. I do not care if you wish to take my aid you will get it, I will help you escape, then you are on your own" he warned.

I searched his eyes, expecting this to be a cruel joke, but he seemed genuine. I was confused, this was not the rescue I expected or hoped for, I was still weary. Even when the sheriff came knocking he did not hand me over, I still felt ill at ease in the time it took me to heal, and feel steady on my feet. Guy tended to my wounds, he began to speak of his time here, he sounded trapped. I never replied, I only listened, my hatred for him was not gone, but he had begun to chip away at the wall I held between us.

He asked me one question before he aided me to escape "why do you remain loyal to him, he has made no attempt in all this time to rescue you?" His voice tentative, his eyes were searching, I do not know what for.

"Why do you remain loyal to the sheriff?" I retorted, given all he had confided in me it no longer made sense.

"I have lived a life of poverty, have you ever been close to starvation, have you ever had people looking to you alone for their survival. I swore I wouldn't live that way again"

"So poverty of the soul is preferable" I responded sadly.

He snatched his hand from mine, no longer able to look me in the eye. "What do you know" he scoffed.

Throwing a cloak at me, he waited for me to pull it over my now tattered rags. He then led me out another way, avoiding all guards. This left me feeling confused of whom to trust, as the man I believed the good guy had been the one who hurt me the most. And the man I had seen as cruel villain had been the one to aid me in my time of need. Free of the castle walls I turned to him "why not leave with me, be free of this hell"

"And live a fresh hell, I do not think so. You need to leave before" he didn't get to finish that sentence.

"What is going on here Gisborne?" The sheriff suspiciously pressed.

My heart sunk, the silence that followed was tense and filled with possibilities, I wasn't sure what drove me to it but I spat "your lapdog is ruining my attempt to take what is not yours"

"Slippery little outlaw this one. You escaped once, not this time" he assured me.

"Would she not be more useful as an aid to the prince upon his arrival, a offering to appease him. She is fair, and I believe she could soothe him from rash action"

"Hmm Gisborne you are right I can't say I noticed, but she isn't half bad, let's hope she cleans up good enough for a prince" he narrowed his eyes.

So much for an escape, I was now trapped like guy, I was thankful but furious at his interceding upon my behalf. Now I was scrubbed and cleaned by those in the sheriffs employ, all looked weary. I felt for all stuck with him, but this was a glimpse of my future. Haggard in the employ of power hungry twisted little man, I sighed inwardly.

They tied up a tight corset, dressing me up like a doll, I hated it. I glimpsed my reflection, I didn't look like the woman I was. I missed the blade to hand, the purpose of aiding others, and the comfort of pants. I didn't want any of this. The sheriff came in when called "oh yes, guy you were right she will be perfect" he almost sounded giddy.

I was his distraction. Guy followed in behind, his eyes widened. "Yes she is quite a sight indeed"

My cheeks flushed, I knew in that moment I was a prisoner, and Robin was not coming for me. It was a difficult reality to accept, I held back my tears as I didn't want the sheriff to have the satisfaction of seeing my pain.


End file.
